What The Pictures Don't Show
by ocfan
Summary: AU: Jimmy Olsen and Eric Summers were seperated at birth what were their lives like.....what it would be like if they knew each other, would anything change? Read and Review! Chapter 15 up
1. The Captain and Eric

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…just a Smallville fan**

_Separated at birth and adopted into families James Aaron Olsen and Eric Shawn Summers were just young children when the meteor shower hit in Smallville, Kansas. The Olsen family never felt the effects of the meteor shower they were miles way in another state but however the Summers family experienced it more than they would ever know. _

_Seventeen year old Jimmy Olsen walked into the kitchen after coming home from school; his mother was cleaning the kitchen sink which is what she always did when she didn't want to tell him something._

"What's up mom?" asked Jimmy looking around the kitchen

"Oh honey, it's nothing at all" said Julie Olsen tuning on the sink

"Remember the time I told you I wanted to quit school become a captain for a boat and sail around the world" said Jimmy

"How could we forget? Your mother cried for a week" said Kyle Olsen walking in from his job at the newspaper

"I didn't do it did I? No" said Jimmy "Just tell me please"

"Your adopted, you have a brother named Eric, and were moving to Kansas" said Julie

"Wait what! Were moving to Kansas?" asked Jimmy

"When your junior year is over" said Kyle

"I don't care, I hate it at that school anyway" said Jimmy "what a minute, did you say I had a brother?'

"Yes, his name is Eric and you were separated at birth and adopted" said Julie

"Now you tell me? Maybe I should have captained that boat" said Jimmy

_Jimmy ran up stairs grabbed a blanket from his room and then he sat in the attic that at night looking at the pictures of his family, or who at least he thought was his family up until the announcement. After finding a pad of paper, he stated writing _

Dear Eric,

_That's as far as he got before Jimmy fell asleep on the floor of the attic, he was too tired to go downstairs to his room. _

_In what seemed like a million miles away in Smallville Kansas, High School Junior Eric was in his room doing what he always did, avoiding his parents especially at night when they always seemed to argue._

"It's your fault he's the way that he is! You treat him horribly!" screamed Rebecca Summers at her husband Roger

"I do not, I treat him the way my father treated me and see how that turned out!" he screamed back

"Well that tells you something right there!" Rebecca screamed

"We should have taken the other one, at least that one wouldn't have been so strange" screamed Roger

_Eric who was tried of the constant screaming got off his bed, put down his book about rocks, and poked his head out the door_

"Will you be quiet? I am trying to read!" screamed Eric

_Roger and Rebecca looked at each other with the hope that Eric didn't hear what they were talking about. _

"Eric, get down here now!" they screamed

_Eric sighed and went slowly down the stairs past the empty walls where they would usually have family pictures if they were a happy family, which they weren't and never going to be_

"What?" asked Eric talking a seat on the couch

"You're adopted and you have a brother" said Roger

_Eric looked at his father who was also a teacher at Smallville High and a serious jerk_

"You practice that speech?" asked Eric getting up from the couch

"Eric, we aren't lying….you are adopted" said Rebecca

"Well I bet he has a better life than me…maybe I should go live with him" said Eric "Were does he live?"

"We don't know where Jimmy lives" said Rebecca

_Eric went back upstairs to his room and went to sleep it was the only salvation from his parents and the nightmares that he lived during the day._

**The Next Day**

_As the brothers got ready for school miles away from each other, Jimmy went downstairs when he was done and had a pleasant breakfast with his parents and then headed off to school to see his friends who all hated it there just like him. Eric started watching to class as soon a he got to school, reading while walking was something that he always did._

"Oh sorry" said Eric to Clark Kent after he bumped into him in the hallway

"That's okay Eric no problem" said Clark giving him a smile

_Eric watched as Clark went to go meet up with his friends, he knew that Clark was adopted as well and it always seemed that he had the perfect life as far as he could tell. After the uneventful days they both had, they went back home misery for one and happiness for the other._

Dear Jimmy,

_Started Eric for the 3__rd__ time that night…..that was as far as he got before he couldn't stand the thought of his brother having a better life than him. _

_A few weeks later school ended and after a summer of moving and organizing the new house Jimmy Olsen stated his senior year at Metropolis High school where he began interested in photography and Eric continued another painful year at Smallville High was he fell into a deeper depression. _

**Authors Note: It continues…Thanks for Reading! **


	2. To the one i'll never meet

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…..just the ideas in my head**

**Note: As the story goes on…it gets darker, fair warning**

_Eric hated school as much as he hated the world around him which included his parents he always wished that he had superpowers which would help him escape from his nightmares. The only thing he enjoyed was reading anything that he could get his hands on it _

"Dear Jimmy…"

_The letter began once again while Eric waited for the rest of his classmates to file in for English_

"Hi Eric, who's Jimmy?" asked Chloe Sullivan always the journalist

"It's a long story" said Eric looking at his papers again

"Interesting…" said Chloe tuning into her journalism senses again

"What's so interesting" asked Clark giving them both a smile

"I hope your talking about English Mr. Kent" said their English teacher

"Of course…it's always interesting" said Clark quickly as he took his seat

_Eric was glad that the teacher had come in at that exact moment, he didn't want to become headline news for the Torch newspaper. It wasn't that he minded Clark and Chloe all that much it was just that he didn't want them finding out more than they should have. _

**Metropolis High**

_Unlike his brother Eric, Jimmy was interested in photography and the outside world especially sailing. It was his dream to Captain his own boat for as long as he could remember, but that would just have to wait until photography got old. Metropolis High School was nothing like Smallville High, this high school looked out of place with the rest of its surroundings except Luthorcorp which was the only fancy looking building. Jimmy didn't know much about the Luthor's just that they were rich, they owned a lot of property around Metropolis and Smallville. _

"Excellent job, Mr. Olsen" said Jimmy's photography teacher

"Thank you, I took a lot of pictures over the summer trying to learn a lot" he said smiling

_Jimmy continued to look over his pictures when they finished developing his pictures showed a almost real almost happy family on vacation at Disney World last year it was their 5__th__ time there as it was as fun as the first time. What that picture didn't show was his father who was unable to take the time that he needed from work because apparently all of his metals and awards were more important then his family. It wasn't that Jimmy hated his father, he just hated that he wasn't around when he needed him and he hated that._

**The Talon after School-Smallville**

"I don't know there is just something about him…its strange" said Chloe

"Chloe, this is Smallville everyone is strange" said Clark taking a seat

"Who knows maybe he can leap tall buildings, save people from cars…"said Chloe getting excited about the possibly of a hot news story

"Who are we talking about? Clark?" asked Lex Luthor who had come in

"Hi Lex" said Clark as Chloe rolled her eyes

"No it's not Clark, it's this guy we go to school with" said Chloe

_Sensing that he was definitely not wanted there by Chloe, Lex left_

"Chloe…really?" asked Clark

"Clark, I don't want to get into it again" said Chloe getting annoyed

_As Clark and Chloe left The Talon and went there separate ways Clark couldn't help but think of what Chloe had said before Lex came in about Eric._

**Summers House after school**

_While his classmates were hanging out Eric had his after school ritual which always included his homework and being happy that his parents would be at their jobs for at least another 4 hours. Probably for the first time ever Eric was unable to concentrate on his homework, he wondered around his house and thought of Jimmy when he looked at the only family picture on the table in the living room. The picture showed a smiling couple with a little boy who was also smiling, what the picture didn't show was the years of torment and pain that the little boy had experienced at the hands of his father, the mother who smiled hid behind her fears and hate for her husband so that her little boy could keep smiling. That time was over, the little boy didn't smile anymore he hid behind his books and hope that one day he would be far away from the people that had hurt him. _

"Thank you so much!" said Eric out loud to himself with frustration

_Noticing what time it was Eric quickly got back to the table and started working on his homework. He finished quickly and noticed that this father would be home soon from the after school teachers meetings that he hated so much. He always called them "useless hours of my life I could be doing something better" Eric always wondered what that could have been, hopefully something that kept him out of the house. His mother worked at the hospital in the maternity wing which makes her bitter about the fact that he couldn't have a baby. _

"I hate him…he's such a jerk!" screamed Roger banging the front door as he walked in

_Without even asking Eric knew who he was talking about, it was anyone that got him mad that day there were no exceptions and Eric knew better than to talk to him about it. He grabbed his school books and headed up the stairs as his mother got home minutes later. After their nightly screaming match, everyone sat down to dinner same as the Olsen family in Metropolis minus the screaming, swearing, and threatening._

**That Night**

_Jimmy grabbed his striped bathrobe from his room and put it on as he walked back into the attic to see if he could find any information about his brother that somehow time had forgot, well at least his parents filled him in the best that they could. In between the mixture of old baby pictures and clothes there was a faded picture of a woman holding two babies….interested Jimmy tuned it over and saw that it had the dates of their birthday on the back. Putting two and two together Jimmy realized that it had to be him and Eric…….and he began again with intent to finish and send this letter_

"To my brother Eric:"

**Note: Thanks again for reading and reviewing!! It still goes on**


	3. Letters and Lies

**Disclaimer: Still don't anything…**

**Note: Thanks again for reading and reviewing….I enjoy reading your opinions about the storyline**

_Forgetting about his letter the next day at school, Jimmy came home for the weekend and finally got started on it….._

_To my brother Eric:_

_Through we will probably meet again I want you to know that I won't stop looking for you. Maybe when we find each other someone the lies that we've been living will be cleared up in time. Keep the hope alive that one day we will get all the answers….I will see you eventually. I love you…_

_J_

"Hi son, what are you writing there" asked Kyle walking into the living room where his son was sitting on the couch with his notebook

"Nothing…just homework" Jimmy said quickly closing his notebook

"Homework…on a Friday?" joked Kyle

"I just wanted to get it done" said Jimmy getting annoyed

"Okay son, whatever you need to do" said Kyle walking out of the living room

_Jimmy never understood why his father annoyed him to no end when he got home from his job at the paper, he was always nice to him, he never was abusive but the fact that the paper meant more to him than his family ate away at him. He tore the letter out of his notebook and folded it up as he got up and walked to his room with the letter and put it the a box under his bed. As Jimmy was getting up he heard the door open and his mother walk in, both his parents always got home early on Fridays. After coming back downstairs to great his mother, Jimmy went outside with his camera. _

**The Kent Farm-After School Friday**

_Clark and Chloe walked into the kitchen of the large farm to find Jonathan Kent sitting at the kitchen table reading his newspaper while his wife Martha was at the kitchen sink._

"Hi, Mom and Dad" said Clark sitting his backpack on the kitchen chair

"Clark, and Chloe what a surprise" said Martha

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Kent" said Chloe "I actually am here to ask you a couple things"

_Jonathan looked at his wife nervously because he knew how often Chloe had become to learning their sons secret but never got it figured out, not yet at least._

"Yes Chloe" said Martha

"I was wondering about the Summers family, Eric has been acting really strange at school and I was wondering if they were here during the meteor showers?" asked Chloe

"Well, Rebecca and Roger have always lived here and as far as I know they've never had children and didn't have any when the showers hit. Then one day I saw them with a little baby that they mentioned that they adopted and that's all I've heard about it" said Martha

"Interesting…I didn't know Eric was adopted" said Chloe

"Yeah, me either" said Clark

"Sounds like the beginning of a great article…." said Chloe getting excited

"Or the beginning of a lawsuit" said Lex who was standing at the door

_Clark opened to door to let Lex in and he exchanged hellos with everyone, who all smiled except Chloe who gave him a dirty look._

"Right on time as usual Lex" said Chloe getting up

"Chloe, you can't just write people's life stories for them they have to do it for themselves" said Lex

"Thank you for that amazing piece of advice" Chloe said sarcastically

_After a few more tense moments Clark tried to calm Chloe down but there was not worth it, they were never going to get along. However Clark did agree with Lex and told him that later when he saw him at the mansion, he didn't want other people writing his life story and he was sure Eric didn't either._

**Summers House-That Same Afternoon**

_Jimmy who seemed to have found a lot of information about his brother took away from the information that Eric could find. Many searches in the attic turned up only some faded pictures of their own family at what seemed like happier times, happier times did seem to exist when it came to the Summers family. Eric was in his room when his mother came knocking at the door…_

"Eric is everything alright?" Rebecca asked through the door "you didn't say anything when you got home from school."

_Knowing that his mother didn't work on Fridays and that his father worked late at the school grading papers Eric made his way to the door to talk to his mother. _

"Everything is fine mom, but I do want to talk to you" said Eric

_Eric and Rebecca walked down the stairs past the empty wall, into the living room and sat down on the couch_

"Do you know anything about Jimmy? Or his family? Or do you know anything about my real parents?" asked Eric looking excited for the first time in a long time

"No, I know nothing about him, his family or your real parents, and I think that it is best that you never find out" said Rebecca getting up from the couch

_Eric shook his head, he was screaming inside there was so much that he wanted to say to his mother about the years of abuse and lies that he had dealt with but he couldn't find it in himself to say anything to her. He ran up the stairs again and went right into the attic to search more about the brother that he never felt more connected to. Looking through a few often neglected boxes Eric found a letter that was quite interesting….._

_Dear Roger and Rebecca,_

_We are happy that our son's brother has found a loveable home that he will hopefully strive in, it was a pleasure meeting you at the adoption agency. We hope that families will become close. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Kyle and Julie_

_Eric couldn't believe that he had found such a great piece of information on the day before his birthday but the excitement was short lived when Roger came thundering up the stairs after talking to his wife. He threw open the door and yanked the letter out of his son's hands. After tearing it up, he smacked his son across the face, as Eric fell to the ground Roger slammed the door to the attic again and went downstairs._

"Is that really necessary?" asked Rebecca to her husband

"YES!" screamed Roger

_The house went silent as Eric who was out for about a minute struggled to his feet; he opened the door to the attic and made his way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he noticed that his face didn't have any visible marks on it yet which he was happy about, he never liked when people started being nosy about their home life. _

**Olsen House**

_Jimmy walked around his neighborhood with his camera and he couldn't help but notice all the families that were outside enjoying the beautiful fall day. He started thinking about all the birthdays that his father had missed through the years hunting for that perfect news story. This year he knew wouldn't be different at all, his father would be on a business trip that he would e leaving for soon and the rest of the week into next week, he would miss his birthday thanks to his promotion at the Daily Planet. Eric on the other hand would have loved to have his father not be there for him on his birthday, he would have loved to get through a birthday without his parents screaming and swearing at each other embossing the family and making the family friends and neighbors uncomfortable. After coming back inside a little while later Jimmy had dinner with his parents and watched his mother and father leave for the airport for a late night flight. When Jimmy was in his room looking through his school stuff when his mother came home at nearly midnight, after brushing his teeth he climbed into bed as the clock went to midnight. In the darkness he whispered…_

"Happy Birthday Eric"

_At the same time Eric was having trouble sleeping as he rolled to face his clock midnight had come and gone when he whispered_

"Happy Birthday Jimmy"

**Note: You know the drill: Thanks!**


	4. Cameras, Birthdays, and Meetings

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them…just love them…sometimes**

_Jimmy grumbled to himself as he made his way to the store that was a few minutes from his house, he was annoyed at his mother, father, and the world for having birthdays. Not a moment after he got up without even a "happy birthday" his mother insisted that he went to the store to grab her something that she needed for the house. He tried and tried to convince her that the laundry detergent that she needed would just have to wait until later but she wouldn't have it practically pushing him out the door. _

"Hi Jimmy" said the boy behind the counter who knew him from school

"Oh hey…." he said looking around for the detergent

_After getting the detergent and paying he decided to the photo store which was next door to look around for a little while. At the same moment that Jimmy was going in his store Clark Kent was coming out of the auto parts store, Clark seemed to recognize the face so he smiled before he got into his truck and drove off for Smallville. Jimmy on the other hand had no idea who he was and shook his head and headed towards home instead of going in the store. _

"Thank you son" Julie said after Jimmy handed her the detergent

"Sure, I'm going to take a shower now" he said making his way upstairs

"Okay…oh and Jimmy…Happy Birthday" she said smiling

_Jimmy turned around and returned the smile to his mother_

"Thanks mom" Jimmy said smiling to himself

_After taking a shower and getting dressed Jimmy made his way down the stairs again and noticed that there was a cake on the counter for him. Surprised, he went to find his mother who was in the living room looking at pictures_

"Hey mom" he said sitting down

"Hi, honey…just looking at these pictures of your old birthdays" she said

_Jimmy had never seen the pictures that his mother showed him, these pictures showed his father actually at his birthday smiling as he knelt beside him and the cake. Of course that was when he was 3 years old, that was before he knew what the truth was and way before his father started working on all of his birthdays those pictures showed what a real family should have been like._

"These are nice memories" he said flipping through them and coming to a stack of old birthday cards which were from family members

"I just hope that Eric had nice birthdays too" said Julie looking at her son

"I hope so too" said Jimmy looking surprised

**The Summers House**

_Eric was making his bed after showering when he realized that the house was surprisingly quiet for the first time in a long time. He was happy that he wasn't going to spend his birthday being screamed at by either of his parents. After finishing his bed, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen when he found a note_

_Eric,_

_Went out for the day…we don't know when we will be back. Don't screw anything up_

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't" said Eric to himself

_Bored Eric went to the computer and started researching information about adoptions in Kansas. Most of the information that he found seemed to be out of date, but when he did a search of his birthday he found a very interesting piece of information about his birth mother. The newspaper articled stated that Amanda Williamson aged 16 at the time gave birth on that day 18 years ago to twin boys that were unnamed at the time in the Metropolis hospital. Eric who couldn't believe the information that he found printed it out and put it way in his room. As Eric sat on his bed reading he couldn't help but think of Jimmy and what he was doing on their birthday. He shook the thoughts out of his head as the phone rang downstairs…_

"Hello" he said out of breath

"Hi sweetie, its grandma" the elderly woman said

"Hi grandma" he said happily

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday sweetie" she said

"Thanks grandma" he said smiling for the first time in a long time

"I also wanted you to know that your brother lives in Metropolis and that's all I can say" she said quickly

"What…wait? How do you…" he questioned

"It is time you know that…they would never tell you" she said then hanging up quickly

_Eric's grandmother who was his father's mother hated the way that her son tried Eric since the day that he was adopted from the agency. She was the one that always took care of Eric when he was a baby and always sent him money from time to time in unmarked envelopes that she would hide where only he would know about. She hated the way that the family pictures always showed only what they wanted the world to see but not what was really going on, and she blamed her son and daughter in law for lying to Eric all these years. _

"Thanks grandma" Eric said as he found another unmarked envelope in the mailbox that had a birthday card in it and the $100 that she gave him

_Eric took the card and his money back inside the house and pulled out the box from under his bed and counted all the money that he had saved through the years. He was about the put the box back when he heard the front door open; Eric flung the box under the bed and quickly grabbed his book and lay down and started to read._

"Yes?" asked Eric when he heard a knock on the door

"Were back" Rebecca said without opening the door

"Okay" said Eric as he went back to his book

"Soon I won't be" he smiled to himself

**Later that Afternoon**

"What was Eric doing in Metropolis anyway?" Chloe asked Clark has she sipped her drink

_Clark paused for a moment to look at Chloe; he hated these ridiculous questions that she would ask him, how in the world was he supposed to know?_

"I don't know…I'm not his keeper" said Clark

"Are you sure it was him?" she asked

"No Chloe..there is someone that looks exactly like him walking around pretending to be Eric" he said annoyed

"Yeah well….we've seen stranger" she went on

"Lay off it already Chloe…he's not from another planet or a shape shifter. He's just a regular guy that keeps to himself okay?" he said

"Fine, okay...I'll just have to find someone else more interesting" Chloe said sighing

_Clark knew that the closer that Chloe would want to get to Eric the more information that she would find about him and his adoption, he knew that was the kind of information that really shouldn't be public knowledge no matter how politely she asked. They left the Talon together then they separated quietly as they got into their vehicles._

**Summers House-Later that Afternoon**

_Eric had made his way back to the computer room to search for any information about Julie, Kyle or Jimmy in Metropolis Kansas. After searching uneventfully for a half and hour he stumbled upon information about "Mr. and Mrs. Kyle and Julie Olsen that lived in Metropolis" Taking down the phone number, Eric____grabbed the cordless phone from the living room quietly went past his parents room where they were resting and went back to his room. Several moments going back and forth about calling, Eric finally dialed the number_

**Olsen House**

_Jimmy was about to go outside to test out the new camera that his parents had got when the phone rang in the kitchen…_

"Hello" he said

"Jimmy?" Eric asked nervously

"Yeah…" he said questioningly

"This is your brother..Eric" he said

**Note: The End…no not really! I would never end it like that! You know the drill..Thanks so much! ~L**


	5. A Reunion Like Ours

**Disclaimer: Don't own them…Trust me, they wouldn't let me**

"This is your brother Eric" he said again into the phone

"Yeah, heard you the first time" said Jimmy shocked

"Is it really? Or is this some kind of joke" asked Jimmy taking a seat at the kitchen table

"Trust me, there is nothing funny about my life" said Eric

"How can I trust you? I don't even know you" Jimmy said looking out the window

"Well, that's true but how well do they really know you" asked Eric

"Not well at all" said Jimmy

"I know the feeling, but I think that we should meet" suggested Eric

"I don't know, you'll have to come here" said Jimmy

"Yeah, you don't want to come here" Eric said

"I will be there next weekend Saturday morning if that's okay, meet me at the bus station" said Eric quickly

"Sounds good" said Jimmy hanging up the phone

**Summers House After the Call **

_Eric hung up the phone and looked out of the window and into the darkness from his bed, he couldn't believe that soon he would be meeting his brother, his real family for the first time. Noticing that it later than he realized, he got ready for bed but not before peeking his head out of his bedroom door to see where his parents were._

"I think its time that we introduce him to his brother" said Rebecca calmly

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" screamed Roger

"Yes" Rebecca said

_Eric went back into his room quickly before his parents knew that he was listening to them argue, Rebecca pleaded with her husband and after a few more tries he was sick of her, after finishing his third beer of the night Roger slapped his wife clear across the face before leaving the house and taking another beer with him. Rebecca who had been in this particular situation more times than she could remember grabbed a kitchen towel from the drawer put in under the sink and held it to her cheek. _

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Eric from his bedroom door

"Eric, go to bed…this is not your concern" Rebecca yelled up at him

_Eric did what his mother said and climbed into his bed, through the years it seemed that his father was always the bad person in the family but they both had something that wasn't quite right about them and Eric knew it. _

**Olsen House-Sunday Morning**

_Jimmy got up the next morning to a seemingly quiet house which surprised him until he got downstairs and realized that it was the day that his father was coming home from his business trip and that his mother was probably at the airport picking him up. As he fixed himself breakfast he noticed that eventually he would have to tell on of his parents that Eric was coming to visit. A few moments later the front door opened and in walked Kyle with a suitcase in each hand and Julie with his laptop bag. _

"Hello son" said Kyle putting his bags down on the kitchen floor "how was your birthday?"

"Hi dad, it was fine" said Jimmy looking up from his cereal

"Well my business trip was fine, anything to make the Luthor's more money they are happy with" said Kyle

"That's great" said Jimmy continuing to eat

_Kyle shook his head at his wife as he helped him with the suitcases, as he went upstairs to take a shower and then lay down Julie started on the laundry that he had brought home. As soon as Jimmy was sure that he heard the shower running, he got up from the table and went to the laundry room to talk to his mother_

"Mom, can I tell you something?" asked Jimmy looking at her straight in the eye

"Yes Jimmy, anything" she said looking nervous

"Eric called me last night….and he's coming to visit next weekend" he said quickly

_Instead of asking about a million questions to her son all she did was ask the one that was most important at the moment_

"Why?" she asked looking at him

"What? Why not? He's my brother and I think that it's about time that I meet him before it's too late" said Jimmy

"To late for what?" she questioned him

"Nothing" he said as he started folding the laundry

**The next week**

_The week went by painfully slow for Eric between homework, his parents constant arguing, and Chloe not leaving him alone for a hot news story he was happy when it was finally Friday afternoon. Eric couldn't wait to see a world that was outside of his sheltered life in Smallville, he often wondered what a big city like Metropolis would be like and if Jimmy's life would be anything like his…he hoped not for his brothers sake. After a quiet dinner, Eric went back up to his room to get ready for his trip the next morning. He packed few of his belongings into a ratted old duffel bag and got all of the money that he had saved up from the box underneath his bed and put it in his wallet. When he was finished Eric grabbed his book and started reading but not before long he had fallen asleep. Happy that his parents were deep sleepers Eric got ready to leave early the next morning, almost out the door he turned around one more time and decided to leave a note that just simply said _

"Went to go find my real family….Thanks for the lies"

_Without even signing the note, he left it on the counter top and went out the front door for what he wished was the last time. Getting to the bus station which was only a short walk from where he lived, Eric purchased a bus ticket for himself and settled on the bus for the short ride to Metropolis. _

**Metropolis **

_Jimmy paced back and forth at the bus station Saturday morning 10 or so minutes before Eric would be coming in, its not that he didn't want his brother to come and visit, it's just that he didn't want him to see the kind of family life that he had. Jimmy looked at the charred remains of the Queen Industries Building…he knew that not long after they had moved to Metropolis the building had mysteriously burst into flames, killing everyone inside. _

"Hi Jimmy" said Eric noticing his brother right away

"Hi Eric" Jimmy said as he turned around and looked at the stranger...expect that it wasn't a stranger at all, it was his brother

_After a few tense moments, the two were talking like old friends both talking excitedly at the same time asking each other questions that by the time they were back to Jimmy's house they were smiling like crazy. Eric received a warm welcome from Julie who was fixing breakfast in the kitchen, Jimmy was happy that his father was at the office…he wouldn't understand what needed to be done…._

**Summers House-That Afternoon**

_After finding the note from their son that morning Rebecca and Roger didn't give much thought to it until it was the afternoon and Eric still hadn't showed up…Roger knowing exactly who to call punched each number hard one by one_

"You told him, didn't you?" screamed Roger into the phone

"Son…I" his mother Jessica started

"He didn't need to know!" he screamed back

"He did son, it's time that Eric knew that the family pictures were nothing more than a lie…he needs to have someone he can connect to" Jessica said

_Roger hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys as Rebecca followed him out the front door that she shut and locked behind them. They reached Metropolis in record speed and found the house where the Olsen's lived; he was pounding on the front door screaming his son's name when Kyle opened it to see what everything was about. Eric who knew the screams all to well appeared in the kitchen; Roger grabbed his son around the neck and yanked him out the door, down the driveway and as they reached the car Roger took Eric and slammed in against the drivers side door….as blood gushed from his forehead Eric fell over unto the tarred driveway…._

**Note: You know the drill…Thanks so much!**


	6. Not the End, Just a Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own them….maybe if I did better things would happen on the show!**

**Dedication: To the one we have loved and lost…may your ship sail on forever**

_As Eric faded in and out of consciousness at Metropolis General, Jimmy and his parents were sitting in the room with him while his own parents were talking to the police. Being the person that he was Jimmy couldn't help but listen to what Roger was telling the police at the hospital._

"You know…that boy, he's just a klutzy teenager he falls all the time, most be low blood sugar" Roger was saying

_Eric was sleeping once again and Jimmy couldn't help but shake his head when he heard what Roger was telling the cops about Eric. He knew it was a lie and nothing more than that, but he knew that his parents wouldn't want him making a bigger scene._

"Son, are you okay" asked Kyle who was sitting next to him

"No, I'm not okay….my brother was lying there practically bleeding to death and all you could do was to stand there" said Jimmy almost crying

"Son, what could we do? This isn't our business" Kyle said

"It is your business, its all of our business" said Jimmy getting up and walking out the door

_Jimmy paced back and forced down the hallway of the hospital, he hated hospitals they were always cold and they were always full of anger or at least this one seemed to be. Jimmy noticed that Roger and Rebecca were still talking to the police when he walked over._

"Officer, this is Eric's…friend Jimmy, it happened at his house" said Roger quickly

"Hi Jimmy" said the officer reaching out the shake his hand

"Hello" said Jimmy tentatively returning the handshake

"You know, you and Eric look a lot alike…that's interesting" he said

"We get that a lot" said Jimmy quickly

_After a few moments of silence Jimmy walked back into Eric's room and found it empty. Eric was conscious again and seemed a lot better than he had previously been. _

"Jimmy, you're still here?" asked Eric from his bed

"Yup…of course" he said sitting on the edge of his bed

"He did it…didn't he?" asked Eric looking Jimmy in the eye

_Before Jimmy could answer his parents and the Summers' came back into the room and one family looked happy to see Eric awake and the other one not so much._

"Eric, good to see you awake again. I was worried" Julie said smiling at him

"Thanks Mrs. Olsen" he said smiling

_Clearly better with just a bruises and cuts Eric was allowed to be released from the hospital later that afternoon. Roger and Rebecca wanted to get home as quickly as they could but the Olsen's insisted that Eric stay the night and they would take him home the next day. When everything was cleared everyone went on their way…_

"Thank you…for everything" Eric said getting in the car

"No problem, I just thought that you could a need a quiet night" said Julie from the passenger seat

"Eric….if you need help with anything you know where to find us. I'll give you the number of a couple of my contacts that deal with this kind of thing" said Kyle when they stopped at the stop sign

"Okay…thank you" he said again

_Jimmy who sat in the backseat with Eric continued to look out the window he couldn't believe that he was the one complaining about his life when Eric clearly had it worse than he did. They reached the house and went inside after unlocking the door, Eric was happy to be going back into their house instead of his own in Smallville. _

"I like your family pictures better than ours" said Eric looking at the pictures in the living room

"Yeah, well there are a lot that these pictures don't show" said Jimmy

"I bet" said Eric looking at what seemed to be a perfect family life

_Following a family dinner, Eric and Jimmy went upstairs to the attic to look at the information about their past that he had found previously. Jimmy gave Eric the copies of the information that he had made so that he could his pieces with what they had found. Coming down from the attic, Eric and Jimmy talked about what it would have been like if they had grownup together instead of apart all these years. _

"Good night" said Jimmy to Eric from his bed well after midnight

"Night" Eric said smiling as he looked up at him from the floor

**The Next Morning**

"No way… it just burst into flames?" said Eric looking surprised

"Really! It did…a couple days after we moved here" said Jimmy starting down the stairs

"I thought only Smallville had random stuff happen like that" said Eric

"Well something has to be our claim to fame and Queen Industries burning down was what they needed, it was news for weeks" said Jimmy walking into the kitchen

_After_ _breakfast, Eric reluctantly returned to Smallville with the _

**Smallville High School-That Monday**

"I'm a klutz…I was carrying something and I tripped and fell" said Eric

"Just making sure you're okay" Clark said taking seat

"No need to play hero Clark…I'm fine" Eric said

_Eric shook his head as the teacher walked into the classroom, he hoped that Chloe had stopped investigating his life….there was too much for them and him to find out. Eric hated that his class of the day was taught by his father and had to address him as "Mr. Summers" he wished everyday that the class would end quickly but it never did. He was beyond happy when the school day was finally over and he was able to go home...back to his books and to look through the information that Jimmy had given him. Flipping through the information and envelope dropped out, curious Eric opened it and what fell out was all the half started and most complete letters that Jimmy had written to his brother._

**Eric's Grandmother's House**

_Jessica Summers was sitting on her recliner chair in the living room staring at a blank TV screen, she noticed that her favorite picture of Eric had tipped from the wind that had blown in. She got up from her chair and fixed the picture to her liking and was about to sit back down when a large thud had caught her attention. She made her way into the kitchen to investigate what the sound was…she looked out the window and noticed that they was nothing unusual out there so she started heading back into the living room when a single gunshot hit her in the heart and killed her instantly. As Roger ran out of the house he couldn't help but wonder what Eric was going to now that his grandmother was dead….he knew that they would catch up they always suspect the family first especially the children._

**Note: Thanks again for reviewing! It still goes on!**


	7. Mysteries, Lies, and Death

**Disclaimer: Hate to disappoint you...but…I don't own them!**

_The death of his grandmother shook Eric deeply, it was twice as hard at home and school especially the burying of his grandmother with all the family members there…well not all of them. He didn't hear from Jimmy after what happened at the house and he hoped that when the phone rang it would be him but the call never came. If he wasn't at school, Eric would be helping around the house and cleaning out his grandmothers house after the police were done searching for clues, there weren't any...this killer was different…he knew the layout of the house and he knew were everything was. Eric knew that it was his father that killed his mother Jessica, he knew it everyday….and he knew it the day that the police hauled off his mother Rebecca for the murder. Roger had made up some story about Rebecca and Jessica's rocky relationship and how she always wanted her dead…and how he had seen her car at the house before the murder. Instead of being questioned about his involvement, the Smallville Police believed him and took Rebecca away and all Roger could do was smirk as his wife was put away for murder. _

**Several months later**

"I'm sorry he did this to you mom" said Eric on the phone from one side of the glass window

"I know son…I know" Rebecca said sadly

_Eric was taken back my his mother calling him "son" it seemed that she had changed during her time in prison especially since this was his first time seeing her in months._

"Mom, why didn't you just divorce him" asked Eric after moments of silence

"I couldn't…Eric not after everything" she said

"Everything?' he pushed

"Oh Eric, years of abuse can take a toll on people's sanity and he pushed me to my breaking point right after we adopted you…I spent 3 years in Belle Reeve" she said to him tears starting to fall

"The insane asylum?" he asked her

"Yes…but you see Eric…I'm not crazy...he's the crazy one" she said

"I think we are all crazy Mom…in our own way" he said hanging up the phone

_Eric made his way home from the jail in his mother's car hoping that his father wasn't home…he never visited, she didn't want him to and she made that quite clear to the jail guards. When he was closer to the house he noticed that his father wasn't home at home, since it was Saturday Eric knew that he would be at the bar his new favorite place. Pulling into the driveway and then making his way inside, Eric decided that he would start on his homework…he just wanted to get it done._

**Olsen House**

_In Metropolis which seemed like a world away from all the goings on in Smallville, Jimmy wondered why teachers were always excited about giving homework to their students' right after winter break. He hated that….it wasn't that he hated schoolwork it was that he hated how it took him away from other important things. Jimmy thought of Eric from time to time but there was no time to over analyze the situation which is what he always did. He often thought that Roger deserved to go to jail for his actions but without real evidence Jimmy was told by his parents to "mind his own business." This statement always annoyed him especially since he believed that Eric was his business._

"This is ridiculous" Jimmy said out loud in the quiet house

_Jimmy pushed his chair away from the table and picked up the phone and dialed his brother's number. After several rings, Jimmy figured that Eric being the smarter one was doing his homework and enjoying it…he left a message_

"Eric…it's me…you know...your brother Jimmy. Haven't heard from you in a while, hope everything is okay…um...call me back whenever"

**Summers House**

_Finishing his homework quickly Eric was in his room buried so far into his book that he didn't hear the phone ring. It wasn't until the answering machine started beeping that he was make aware that the phone had rung. Placing his book on his bed he went out of his bedroom to a still quiet house and stopped at the table in the hallway that had the answering machine. After pushing the button and listening to the message from Jimmy, Eric quickly erased it and made his way into the kitchen to return the message. Dialing the number that he knew by heart Eric was happy that Jimmy answered and he didn't have to leave a message. After informing his brother as truthfully as he could sound that everything is fine where he was, and that he would have to call him more often. _

**Sunday**

_Eric made his way out of his grandmothers house….it looked like a tornado had blown through it after he cleaned it all up 2 weeks earlier. Roger stated that since he "owned the house" he had the rights to everything that was in it no matter what anyone said. After taking a few items that he believed had the most value…not to him but only moneywise Roger left Eric to clean up the house again all by himself. Hoping to have a warm shower when he got home…Eric reached the driveway and noticed that his father's car wasn't there again and he sighed. Walking into the house….Eric got himself a drink of water as the phone rang. _

"Eric!!!" Roger screamed into the phone

"Dad? Where are you?" Eric asked

"Airplane! Called the boss…told him that I had vacation time and I needed to use it to cope about your mother" he screamed back

"Where are you going?" Eric asked again

"Florida!" he said loudly "take care son…don't break anything"

_Eric shook his head when he hung up...this was the last thing that he thought that his father should be doing but it was his screwed up life. Eric finished his shower and after getting his pajamas on, he wondered about life outside of small town Kansas…what was it like and would be end up crazy and alone like his mother? _

**The Next Week**

_While Roger was bar hopping in Florida, Eric was left to take care of everything in the house and to fend for himself, not that he minded one bit. The week of school had gone by painfully slow especially the lie that he told Jimmy…he needed to solve what happened to his grandmother and knew that Jimmy would be the perfect person to help him…so he had to admit for the first time ever what his father was really like to someone that already knew. _

"We need to find a way to prove she's innocent" Eric said

"I love a good mystery…I wanted to captain my own ship" Jimmy said

"What does that have to do with anything" asked Eric

"I don't know….I just thought I'd mention it" said Jimmy

"You better just stick to taking the pictures" Eric said smiling to himself

"Sounds good to me" said Jimmy

_Eric and Jimmy hung up their respective phones excited about the plans of them working together to finally bring Roger to justice once and for all. Eric believed that everyone would eventually get what they deserved in the end...whether it good or bad. _

**Note: Thanks for the reviews….the story will go on! **


	8. the mystery deepens

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own them….they belong to…..someone that isn't me**

"Jimmy, you saw what he did to me…I mean this is how it's always been" said Eric the next morning on the phone

"I know…but that is totally different from killing someone" said Jimmy

"You believed me last night..." said Eric

"Then I thought about it logically, maybe you should" Jimmy said

"I am in HELL…everyday...All day, no escape Jimmy...None" Eric said

"Eric…I don't know what to do" he said

"I don't need you…I never have so why should I start now. Maybe you'll care when I'm dead" Eric said

_Eric hung up the phone clearly upset about everything, Jimmy was the only person that he thought that he could count on but now that he was being "logical" he didn't want anything to do with him. Eric looked around the kitchen, it was spotless which was strange enough especially since his father was out of town but he liked it that way. Getting up he realized where he needed to go…._

**Cemetery**

_Eric stood by his grandmother's tombstone looking at all the ones around it, they seemed to have been there for a long time, longer than he's been around. The cemetery was quiet, which is the way that cemeteries should be but the one in Smallville always seemed different because of the way that it was set up. Eric never understood the people that conversed with the dead, its not they were going to answer, he looked at the tombstone again and realized that there was what looked like a spot of dried blood on the front of it. He looked at it again more intensely then he felt a hand on his shoulder._

"I'm not a vandal I swear…this is my grandmother's tombstone" he said not turning around

"How can I be so sure…." the person asked

_Eric turned around and looked at the person that was behind him_

"What are you doing here? I don't need you" Eric said

"I know you don't mean that…you will always need me" he said

"I've lived all this time without you why should anything change?" Eric asked

"I believe you now…that's why I came here, to tell you that" Jimmy said

"How did you know I was here?" Eric asked

"It was just something that I knew" said Jimmy "are you ready to go"

"Yeah" said Eric

**Eric's House**

_They got into their separate cars and drove to Eric's house, happy that Jimmy wanted to help him, Eric was still suspicious about the kind of person that Jimmy really was. Eric reached his house first and pulled in the driveway as Jimmy came up right behind him. After unlocking the front door they went inside, Jimmy went straight into the living room and looked at all the pictures._

"Wow…you guys look really happy in these pictures" he said knowing a moment after it was the wrong thing to say

"Oh yeah, we are just the perfect family….that's exactly what the pictures show" said Eric sarcastically

"Hey…I'm only here because you think your father is a killer...That's it, I didn't come here for sarcasm" said Jimmy

"Fine…what do you want to do first" said Eric

"Your mother is still in jail right?" asked Jimmy looking at the pictures again

"Yes" said Eric "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything…now we can go investigate without anyone stopping us" he said "follow me"

"Coming" said Eric following Jimmy to the basement

_After opening the basement door Jimmy walked down the narrow steps into a larger room that held all the families belongings. Eric looked around the basement…it was the first time he had been down there in a long time. Remembering that only his school information was down there and not anything about his adoption or his real family…Eric wanted to get out._

"There is nothing down here…lets go back upstairs" said Eric quickly

"Okay…whatever you say" said Jimmy heading back upstairs

_Eric followed Jimmy up the stairs closing the basement door behind them. Even as a teenager Eric was always scared of the basement for reasons unknown to both him and his parents. Jimmy looked around the house some more…not really saying anything just looking. _

"What are you looking for exactly?" asked Eric after a few silent moments

"Clues…..clues to prove your mother is innocent" said Jimmy not looking at him

"Clues? Clues! Jimmy we don't have a lifetime!" said Eric frustrated

"Oh relax will you!" said Jimmy as the phone rang

_Eric walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone…._

"Yes...I will accept the charges" Eric said into the phone

"Eric…they're taking me" Rebecca said

"Taking you where mom?" Eric asked

"The insane asylum" she said quickly "They think I'm crazy!"

"Belle Reeve?" asked Eric

_Hearing that Eric was on the phone still Jimmy walked into the kitchen the moment that he heard that…._

"Yes…" she said as the phone on her end went dead

_Eric hung up the phone in the kitchen, looked around, and noticed that Jimmy was sitting at the kitchen table._

"Tomorrow...they are taking my mother to Belle Reeve" said Eric

"We have to go to your grandmother's house tonight and there tomorrow then" said Jimmy quickly

_Eric and Jimmy made their way to Jessica's house, Jimmy stayed outside when they reached the house to take a couple of pictures and Eric went inside. After searching the house for what seemed like the millionth time…Eric came across a blood spot on the ground by the front door as Jimmy took a picture of the spot Eric wondered if such a small spot of blood could truly convict his father and if it was even worth mentioning to the police. He decided against it for now until they found more evidence and locked up the house and made their way back to Eric's. Tired from the days events Jimmy stayed the night at Eric's house so they could go and investigate the asylum tomorrow._

**Belle Reeve Asylum (The Next Day) **

_Looking calm on the outside Eric and Jimmy walked into the big room that only had a receptionist in it_

"We're here to see Rebecca Summers she's our mother" Eric said quickly

_Before they knew it they were surrounded by Belle Reeve employees…_

"Your coming back home Jimmy….your coming back home" one of the Belle Reeve employee said as he shot him with a taser gun

_Jimmy fell into Eric's arms….trying to hold up the limp Jimmy the Belle Reeve employees took Jimmy away from him and they left Eric there shocked. _

**Note: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing **


	9. Secrets aren't secrets for long

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…people should not be owned...especially by me!**

"Coming back home…what does that mean?" asked Eric the Olsen's at their house one hour after Jimmy was taken

"Eric…Jimmy was in Belle Reeve for 5 years" said Julie "he was delusional"

"Was?" Eric asked

"I don't if he still is or not" said Julie "I just don't know"

"I'm not the crazy one…he is" Eric said quietly

"What?" she asked

"Nothing…why was he there?" Eric asked

"He wasn't well….he saw things…things that couldn't be there" Julie said

"What kind of things?" asked Eric

"I don't know…." She said

_Eric got up from the kitchen table and looked at Julie_

"I know that you don't like me or trust me right now...but I'm his brother…you have to tell me" said Eric

"He saw…a young girl…couldn't be older than a teenager…she was being beaten…and he would hear crying all the time….it drove him crazy for 5 years" she said

"When did it finally stop?" asked Eric

"He told us that it stopped…during of the visits to Belle Reeve" she said

"Then you took him out?" asked Eric

"5 long years...without our son…5 long years" Julie said crying

"Why do they want him back so badly?" asked Eric

"The crying never stopped….he wanted us to think it did but it never did. They want him back….they want to experiment on him" said Julie

_Eric looked at Julie and knew that she was telling him the truth....because that's what he deserved. Eric walked out of the house more confused than ever…now solving all the problems rested on his shoulders. _

**2 Months Later**

_Between school and keeping tabs on his parents and Jimmy, there was little time for sleep Eric would often stay up late thinking about his real mother, father, and family. He wondered what they were like and if delusions ran in the family. _

"I'm working on it mother, there is only so much I can do…I haven't heard from dad" said Eric later that afternoon while visiting his mother in Belle Reeve

"Have you see Jimmy?" she asked him

_Eric looked at the ceiling and then down to the floor_

"I call everyday…he won't see me" said Eric

"Why?" asked Rebecca looking at her son

"He's crazy…he doesn't know who he wants to see but I know that he needs me…and it took me until now to realize it" said Eric "goodbye mother…I'll figure something out"

_Eric got up and was escorted out of the building by the security guards….he no longer had to put on a brave face for anyone. He got into his car and made his way back home where there was a message waiting for him on the machine._

"_This is the Florida Police Department…we have your father in custody for murder…he wanted us to call you…call us back when you have a minute thank you" _

"This is Eric Summers…I just got a phone call" he said after dialing as fast as humanly possible

"Yes…like I mentioned your father is in custody…the police have been investigating him for a while and he's in jail down here now" the officer said

"What about…" he started

"We had contact with the Kansas police department and your mother will be released tomorrow…she will be told later tonight" he said "then your father will be coming back for his trial and conviction"

"Thank you" said Eric hanging up

"One less thing I have to handle" Eric said to himself

_Eric felt that another weight has been lifted off his shoulders, he was happy that his mother would be getting out of the asylum but he was still trying to figure out why they wanted Jimmy there in the first place. _

**The Next Day**

_After an uneventful morning, Eric went to pick up his mother at the asylum…_

"E_r_ic...I'm so happy to see you" Rebecca said after being released to Eric

_That was far from the reaction that Eric had expected…..especially from his mother but it was a welcome surprise from what he usually got. _

"I'm…happy to see you to mom" said Eric after looking over and signing the release papers

_Rebecca and Eric walked to the car silently…._

"How could you let him do that to you...it doesn't seem to make sense" said Eric as he pulled out of the parking lot

"I don't know Eric sometimes not everything makes sense…but all I know is that I am out and your father is getting what he finally deserves" Rebecca said

_Eric nodded as they headed towards the direction of their house…it had been such a crazy weekend he almost forgot that he had school tomorrow. He hoped that no one asked him about what is going on with his father…but he knew that wasn't going to happen; secrets aren't secrets for long in Smallville._

**Smallville High School**

"I don't believe that Mr. Summers killed his mother" said Chloe "who would have thought?"

"Chloe I don't think that Eric wants people starting rumors" said Clark as he opened his locker

"It's not a rumor Clark…..and besides I don't gossip I am a journalist I write the truth" Chloe said

_Clark glanced up and noticed that Eric was coming towards them with a smile on his face…strange Clark thought….not strange by Smallville standards but just an everyday strange occurrence. _

"Hi Eric…" said Clark politely

"Hi Clark and Chloe how are you?" asked Eric happily

"Good…and you?" answered Clark quickly before Chloe could ask questions

"I am great thanks…he got what he deserved and that's all I'm saying" said Eric

_Eric_ _started walking to his first class before the bell rang knowing that honestly was hard to come by _

"Wow…honestly that's refreshing" said Chloe looking at Clark

"I guess…but I guess he didn't want people to start making up things about him and his family" said Clark quickly

_Clark and Chloe went to their classes for the day without any further mentions of Eric and his murdering father. Eric made his way to his last class which was usually taught by his father…but wasn't the least bit surprised when a substitute came in the room, actually it seemed that the whole class was rather happy about it._

"Mom, I'm home" said Eric after his day at school

"Hi honey...good news" Rebecca said smiling

"What?" asked Eric

"I am going back to work tomorrow….and I'm going out tonight with my co-workers, I'm so happy that they wanted me back" she said

"That is great mom…I'm happy for you" said Eric surprised with his mother's new outlook on life

"How was school today?" she said interested for the first time...ever

"It was good…same old same old you know" said Eric

"Well just make sure that you start looking at colleges…I want my son to be smart not like his father" she said

"You never really knew my real father" said Eric looking at her

"You know what I meant...now I have to get ready to go out tonight" said Rebecca quickly

_Rebecca went upstairs and Eric started on his homework as the rain started to come down and hit against the house. It was well after 5 when Rebecca came back downstairs all ready to go out with her co-workers. After telling Eric to lock up the house good and to make sure he ate, she got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. An hour or so later after eating and cleaning up Eric heard a knock at the front door…placing his book on the coffee table he walked cautiously only half thinking that it was the wind knocking the trees around with the rain that was coming down. Eric opening the door shocked at what he saw…_

"Jimmy?" Eric asked shocked to see his shivering brother on the front step

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! **


	10. When you can't escape the past

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them…not after all this time**

"Jimmy?" Eric asked again staring at him

"Yeah…"he looked at him shivering

"I'm sorry…come on in" said Eric holding the door open

_Eric locked the door behind them and got Jimmy some warm clothes and told him to meet him in the living room. Eric got back to his book and 20 minutes later _

"Jimmy? Are you okay?" Eric asked from the living room

_Jimmy who was sitting in Eric's room looking out the window didn't answer. Eric placed his book down on the couch cushion next to him and started up the stairs. _

"Jimmy? Are you okay?" Eric asked his brother who was staring at the rain

"What? Oh I'm fine…I'll be right down" said Jimmy faking a smile

_Eric went back downstairs and reached the living room again….he sat down again as Jimmy came back downstairs in his warm clothes. Eric looked at the clock on the mantel it was well after 10p.m. and he hoped that his mother wouldn't be home for a while. Jimmy sat down on the couch and looked at Eric._

"What did they do you there?" asked Eric

"I don't know….I was alone in that cell all day…then they gave me the medication…" said Jimmy

"What medication?" asked Eric

"The one to stop the screaming….the one they tried before, it doesn't work" said Jimmy

"Screaming...you said…like so someone being beaten?" asked Eric

"Yes…how did you know?" asked Jimmy

"It's a brother thing…" Eric said quickly

_The room went silent with the thoughts of Jimmy's screaming dreams _

"Have you found anything new about our real parents?" Jimmy asked Eric

_It has been months since Eric searched the attic and the internet for information about their birth parents and what they were like. He tried to forget about them but when since his grandmother died and all the other thing that happened but he didn't want to forget._

"Pretty much probably the same things that you found out…"said Eric trying to convince his brother that he didn't find any new information.

"Okay…I'm just to tired to talk about it anyway" said Jimmy yawning "it's been a long strange evening"

_After saying their goodnights and brushing their teeth, Jimmy climbed the stairs to sleep in Eric's room and Eric returned to the living room to spend the night in the living room._

**The Next Morning**

_Eric who was sleeping on the couch was awakened by the sound of the telephone from the kitchen. He stumbled to the kitchen…_

"Eric? This is Julie...Have you seen Jimmy he escaped Belle Reeve last night?" she asked panicking before he even said hello

"He escaped? No I haven't seen him" Eric said hoping that he sounded convincing

"Well if you see him...please let us know" she said sniffling

_Eric hung up the phone just as Jimmy was coming down the stairs…he had slept in Eric's room._

"That was your mother…she's worried about you" said Eric

"If she was so worried about me…then she would have came and helped me get out of there and besides all she cares about is having me miss some of my senior year which is why she made she I had all my homework in the asylum…now does that sound like a good parent to you?" said Jimmy

_Before Eric could answer his brother Rebecca came down the stairs..._

"Morning…..Jimmy? When did you get here?" she asked

_Noticing right away how different Rebecca has been acting since the last time that he saw her, Jimmy didn't know what to say_

"He spent the night mom…he came to hang out and see you because I told him about you getting out of the asylum" Eric said quickly hoping that she believed him

"Oh Jimmy…that's so nice of you...that's such a bad place. They make you…be someone you aren't, but I'm better now...now that he's in jail" Rebecca said giving him a hug

_Rebecca went back upstairs to get ready for her weekend shift leaving Jimmy and Eric downstairs again._

"Good one...that was close" said Jimmy "you are an excellent liar"

"Well I do go to school with some of the best" said Eric looking at him

_Eric looked at his brother most closely then before, he noticed that there were bruises on his arms where they must have grabbed him. Jimmy crossed his arms across this chest so that his brother couldn't see the bruises, he knew that he was an excellent liar just like his brother._

**Smallville Prison**

_Roger Summers sat in his prison cell as the days went by he knew that he deserved to be in there...there was no denying it. He just hoped that when it was his time to go, he would go quickly and not suffer, on the other hand his wife and son wished that he would suffer just like he deserved. There wasn't a day that went by that he wished that he was actually working, teaching the students at Smallville High but he wasn't. Despite what he did to his wife and his mother he felt no sympathy that his wife was in Belle Reeve and was almost sent to death for something he did. _

**Summers House **

"You can't hide out here forever you know...you have to tell them sometime...just let them know that you don't want to go back there" said Eric later that afternoon

"Easier said than done…"Jimmy said

_Jimmy looked at Eric and he knew what he had to do…he picked up the phone and his phone number at home_

**Olsen House**

"Oh Jimmy….I'm so happy that you are safe" Julie said on the phone

_After much debate with her son, Julie promised her son that he would never return to that asylum, just as long as he came home the next day. Jimmy thought it over and agreed that he would return to Metropolis the next day. Julie hung up the phone excited to tell her husband that their son was fine and that he would be returning home the next day which was Sunday and he was starting school again on Monday. Before she could talk to her husband the doorbell rang…standing at the door was an obviously battered woman in well worn clothes…._

"Julie Olsen? Is my son here?" asked the woman at the door

**Thanks again for Reading! **


	11. When the truth comes to find you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

_Julie stared at the woman that was at her front door almost not believing what she was asking her…_

"I am asking you...is my son here" she asked again getting frustrated

"I don't know what you are talking about Julie said, I have no children my only child died at birth" said Julie trying to make her lie sound believable

"I don't believe you…I know that you adopted one of my sons and I demand to know where he is" she said almost to the point of yelling

_Julie was about to tell the woman another lie when Kyle came up the driveway in his car, after parking the car he walked up the sidewalk and reached the front step where his wife was talking to the woman._

"Is everything okay here" he said asking Julie

"I'll be inside in a moment let me just show her out" said Julie fake smiling

_Kyle walked inside the house and put his work belongings in the living room as Julie who was frustrated with the woman slammed the door in her face and looked out the window as it got dark to make sure that she was gone. The woman looked at Julie once again and started walking towards the sidewalk and away from their home. _

"What was that all about?" Kyle asked wondering

"I was about to call you at the office to tell you that Jimmy is safe at Eric's and he's coming home tomorrow…but then she came along and started asking if her son was here" said Julie

"Wait…you are telling me that, that woman was our son's real mother?" Kyle asked shocked

"I don't know…she seemed a little mentally unstable" said Julie almost sympathetic

"What do you expect, she had an abusive boyfriend and twins at 16" said Kyle

"That's not something that you want your child to know" said Julie

"He probably already knows…."said Kyle "he's been investigating"

"I know that he has been investigating…I think that it is his right to know" said Julie yawning

"I don't know…" said Kyle looking at his wife

_With that Julie said goodnight to her husband and walked upstairs to go to bed waiting for the next day that her son would be home and back to his normal life in Metropolis. After flipping on and off the game to check the score for a while, Kyle went upstairs to bed trying not to think about what his son might have seen if he wasn't adopted by them. _

**The Summers House-The Next Morning**

_Before the sun was even fully up Jimmy was already up, showered, and was on Eric's computer while Eric slept soundly in the living room. He spent two hours flipping through the articles about their birthparents that Eric had sent him though email that he wasn't able to read while he was in Belle Reve. Eric rolled over and fell off the couch, _

"Are you okay?" asked Jimmy laughing

"Yeah...I'm okay" said Eric getting himself up and sitting on the couch

"I hope I didn't wake you...I was just looking at the information that you sent me" said Jimmy looking over at Eric who was yawning

"Yeah, you know…same old, same old. Nothing new to report" said Eric

"That's what makes it even tougher" said Jimmy

_Rebecca came down the stairs quietly and looked into the living room and noticed that Jimmy and Eric were up_

"Mom? Are you okay?" asked Eric noticing that she wasn't saying anything

"What? Oh I'm fine…I wanted to ask you if you talked to your father lately?" asked Rebecca looking at Eric strangely

"No…why have you?" he asked realizing that the subject had changed very quickly

"No, of course not..." said Rebecca honestly

_The last thing that Eric wanted to do was go to the prison and have a screaming match through the glass separator with his father. Rebecca went back upstairs to get ready for another long weekend shift at work. Knowing that his parents would him home as soon as they could, Eric turned to Jimmy._

"I'm not kicking you out or anything but I think that your parents are dying to see you" said Eric getting up off the couch

"I think your right…I guess I have to go" said Jimmy rolling his eyes

"We'll stall for a while have breakfast, then I'll get ready and then we can go…sounds good?" asked Eric getting up from the couch

_Eric and Jimmy walked into the kitchen and prepared themselves breakfast, Jimmy sat at the table and noticed a college application that had the Metropolis University logo on it. Eric sat down and noticed that he was looking at it…_

"Very subtle mom!" Eric said to Rebecca as she came into the kitchen

"I thought so..." said Rebecca laughing "I just want you to go to a good school"

"I will mom…relax" said Eric

_With that Rebecca said "goodbye" to her son and Jimmy, and went to wrong for the rest of the morning and afternoon._

"I didn't know your mom was so interested in where you go to school" said Jimmy

"I didn't think that she was either, they used to barely knew that I was alive and now since she's gotten out and he's in jail she cares about my every move, and that's just strange" said Eric

_Jimmy knew that his parents weren't exactly the best but a least they were around for him, well at least his mother was while his father made all the money. They finished up their breakfast and Jimmy went back into the living room while Eric went upstairs to shower and get ready. Jimmy looked at the bookshelf in the living room and picked an older looking book about adoption and opened it up. He noticed that the book had been away for quite some time because all the pages were warn, it was clear that Eric's parents hid his adoption just like his parents hid his. _

"Are you ready to go?" Eric asked looking in the living room 20 minutes later

"Yeah, I guess" said Jimmy putting the book back

"I looked at that book so many times after my parents told me I was adopted, It was no help" said Eric as he grabbed the keys to his mother's car…she had been driving Roger's car to work

_Jimmy and Eric exited the house as Eric locked up and then they made their way to the car. Jimmy sighed as they got in the car and Eric started it up and started down the driveway. _

"What's wrong?" Eric asked Jimmy

"Nothing, I just don't want to end up back there" said Jimmy looking nervous

"You won't…don't worry I won't let them take you again" said Eric smiling

"I know…" said Jimmy smiling at his brother

**Metropolis/The Olsen House**

_Eric had reached Metropolis and was now on his way to Jimmy's house when he was able to look at the city closely for the first time. It was different from his quiet life in Smallville and maybe that's why his mother wanted him to go to school there, she wanted him to experience something unusual because clearly for her their wasn't enough strangeness in Smallville. They reached the house and Eric pulled in the driveway and turned off the car, he and Jimmy started up the driveway and reached the front door at the same time, before he could open it the door flung open. _

"Jimmy! I'm so happy to see you again" said Julie hugging her son tightly

"I'm happy to see you to mom, where's dad?" he asked

"Working of course, you'll see him soon though" she said

_Jimmy shook his head and walked into the house with Eric right behind him who Julie just noticed _

"Eric I'm glad that you are here to…there is something I need to tell you both" said Julie gesturing towards the living room couch

"Yesterday…your mother came here" said Julie

"WHAT?" Jimmy said practically screaming as Eric looked at her shocked

_She began the retelling of what happened when the battered looking woman came to their front door. Julie looked at Jimmy and Eric after telling them what happened, she gave them a piece of paper that she found in the mailbox after their mother had left and it had her first name and home number on it. Jimmy took the piece of paper from her and without hesitation called the number that was on it, after a few rings a woman answered the phone. _

"Amanda? We're your sons" said Jimmy and Eric over the phone

**Thanks for waiting...and reading**


	12. Facing the truth, sort of

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! Just the ideas in my mind**

_After realizing that they were in fact the babies that she has given up many years ago, they all agreed on a reunion that would happen in a couple weeks and she gave them her address. Eric hung up the phone and looked at his brother and Julie_

"I can't believe that we talked to our real mother" said Eric

"I know, I thought that she died a long time ago" said Jimmy

"That's what I always thought...until she came to our door" said Julie just as surprised

"I don't know how I'm going to tell my mom…she won't want to hear that we are meeting our real mother" said Eric

"I know, but I think that it is our right to know…right mom?" asked Jimmy

"Your father won't agree but I think that it is your right to know your real mother" said Julie looking at her son and Eric

_Eric realized that it was getting later in the day and that his mother would be home in a couple of hours, so he needed to leave. _

"I got to go...thanks for telling me about her coming" said Eric as he got up off the couch

_Julie nodded and Jimmy got up and walked Eric to the door_

"Thank you" said Jimmy "for everything"

"That's what brothers do…no need to thank me" said Eric "keep in touch, we have that meeting soon"

_Jimmy smiled at his brother and then Eric walked outside to the car and made his way back to Smallville._

**Summers House**

_Eric reached his house and was surprised that it had gotten dark so quickly, he parked the car and walked up to the house which was all lit up which indicated that his mother was home. Eric walked in and found his mother in the living room._

"Hi Mom…can I talk to you about something" asked Eric

"Sure…sit down" she said patting the couch next to her

"I was just with Jimmy and his mother….and our real mother came by their house while Jimmy was over here...we talked to her and she wants to see us and we're going in a few weeks" said Eric

"How dare you…you don't know her…you barely know him" she said getting angry

"Mom, I don't know why you are getting so upset...I thought you liked Jimmy" Eric said

"Like him? I don't know him…I was only nice to him because he's your brother allegedly and no other reason than that" said Rebecca

"Allegedly? Mom, really…he is my brother and I think that we are old enough to decide whether or not we can go and see her" Eric said getting up

"Where are you going? We aren't done talking about this yet!" Rebecca said

"Out…and I'm done listening to you" said Eric

_Eric grabbed the keys and slammed the door, he checked the trunk of the car to check for his duffle bag of clothes that he always had in there for emergencies, he then got in the car, and pulled out and started down the dark and quiet road. Eric drove for a while and reached a familiar neighborhood and pulled in a familiar driveway, he stopped the car, turned if off, and then walked up to the door and rang the bell. _

"Surprise…" said Eric

"Long time no see…" said Jimmy jokingly "come on in"

"Thanks…let me just get something from the car" said Eric

_Jimmy left the front door open as he watched his brother walk into the darkness to the car. Eric got his duffle bag and went back into the house…_

"You told her…didn't you?" asked Jimmy after he closed and locked the door

"Yup…she doesn't want me to go and now she doesn't believe you're my brother" said Eric yawning

"It's just the anger talking…you will work it out" said Jimmy heading to the living room

_Eric realized that it was nearing midnight and he had to go to school tomorrow, he said goodnight to his brother as Jimmy headed upstairs. _

**Smallville High-Monday Afternoon**

_Eric reluctantly walked into the Torch newspaper office after school was over, he hoped to find Chloe but found Clark instead._

"Hi Eric" said Clark who was typing away at a computer "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought that I would find Chloe here…I need to ask her something" he said

"She should be back soon, take a seat" said Clark smiling "I'm just working on a paper"

_Eric smiled back at Clark and sat down at one of the computers and waited for Chloe_

"Eric...I didn't see you there, you scared me" said Chloe as she walked into the room

"I didn't mean to scare you Chloe..." said Eric nicely "I just wanted to ask you something"

_Chloe took a seat next to Clark and looked at Eric while Clark typed away at his computer_

"I was wondering if you could help me find information about someone in Metropolis, I don't have a last name, just a first name and address" said Eric

"Of course I can, I am an expert at finding people" said Chloe smiling at him

_Eric walked over to Chloe's computer and gave her the information that he had, after searching all the websites that she knew she was unable to find any information which she found rather strange_

"Strange…it's like she doesn't want any information to be found about her, not online anyway not even a last name with that address...who is she anyway?" asked Chloe

"Chloe….that's not your business" said Clark who was listening

"It's my mother…" said Eric getting up "thanks for the help Chloe…Clark"

_Eric left the Torch office and sighed, he had no choice but to have to wait for the meeting to find out more about his real mother and why she gave them up so many years ago. Eric made his way from school, when he got home where as always he found an empty house, and he was glad. He put his school supplies in his room and grabbed the phone and brought it into the living room and dialed his brother's number_

"Hello?" said Jimmy from his house

"Hey Jimmy, its Eric" said Eric

"Hey...you left really early this morning for school" asked Jimmy

"Yeah I know but that's not why I called, I just wanted to tell you that I couldn't find any information about mom online, it's like she doesn't want to be found" said Eric

"That's interesting…usually you can find anyone on the Internet" said Jimmy

"I know…unless she has multiple identities" said Eric

That's the last thing we need…haven't we had enough to deal with" said Jimmy

**A Few Weeks Later**

_Eric spent the night before the meeting at Jimmy's house, he was still at odds with his mother who barely looked at him when he went out the door to go to Metropolis. Jimmy tossed and turned in his bed the entire night, while Eric slept soundly on the couch, they both expected the best and the worst of their meeting with their real mother. _

**The Next Day**

"I don't know…I don't think this is a good idea" said Jimmy that morning

"It's a little too late now…she's expecting us" said Eric looking at him

"I know…but after all these years there is nothing she can do for us" said Jimmy

"Exactly…its not like she is going to give us anything…she couldn't even give us a home when we were born" said Eric

"Maybe it's not to late…maybe we can find out what happened to her and our real father" said Jimmy

_Eric and Jimmy finished their breakfast quickly and then remembering the piece of paper with the address on it, Jimmy grabbed it and said "goodbye" to his mother and father and met Eric in the car._

"You ready to face the truth?" asked Eric after they started down the road

"No...not really" said Jimmy looking scared

"Me either" said Eric

_Eric and Jimmy reached the address that was listed on the piece of paper and they were confused by what they saw before them_

"This can't be right…I was expecting...I don't know, a box with a phone and that's it" said Eric as he pulled up the driveway of the mansion

"I know…this isn't right at all" said Jimmy

_Eric parked the car and they were about to get out when a very rich looking woman with a pink robe came out smiling_

"Boys! I've been expecting you!" Amanda said as they got out of the car

_Having no idea what was going on, Eric and Jimmy followed her into the house…_

"Lock the door" she said to her butler

"We don't plan on staying long" said Eric getting nervous

"Don't worry…I plan on keeping you here for a long time" she said looking at them

**Note: Thanks again for reading**


	13. The Darkness Within

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything….**

_Amanda looked at her sons and smiled….she showed them to the living room and told them to sit_

"How do we always get involved in these situations" whispered Eric to Jimmy as they sat down on the plush pink living room couch

"She's crazy….look at the facts…" said Jimmy

_Amanda came back into the living room before Jimmy could tell him _

"What are you two talking about?" asked Amanda

"Nothing…just waiting for you" said Eric quickly

"I am so happy that you boys called me…now we can be a real family" she said

_Jimmy looked at Eric, he hoped that he was coming up with a plan to get them out of there before something bad happened. Eric looked around the room and noticed that there were baby pictures all over the place, from where he was sitting he noticed that the picture was not complete it was missing someone_

"Where's our father?" Eric asked suddenly

"The cemetery" she said happily

"He's dead? For how long" Eric asked

"What is with all these questions?" she asked

"I think it's our right to know" said Jimmy

"No more questions…" she said getting up

"I thought that this was a meeting…we need to know the truth" said Eric

"You have a big mouth and I think its time for you to quiet down" she said

_Amanda pulled them both up by their shirts and pushed them down the hallway towards a bedroom that had a queen-sized bed, a closet, a bathroom, a dresser, and not much else_

"I knew that woman was stupid enough to fall for my poor routine…I guess I really am a great actress "she said laughing as the shoved them inside and locked the door

"Great...now what?" said Jimmy sitting on the bed

"I don't know….why do I always have to have all the answers?" asked Eric frustrated

_Jimmy shot his brother a cold stare and continued to look at the wall, he had no idea how they were going to get out of this mess or if he and Eric were ever going to have a normal life, one where things actually made sense. He felt this mattress go down as Eric sat and learned against the headboard, he started at the ceiling and the moments of silence felt like an eternity before anyone said anything. Knowing that they weren't getting anywhere, Eric reached over and placed his hand on Jimmy's shoulder. _

"Listen…" Eric started as Jimmy turned towards him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just as confused as you are"

"It's okay…I'm sorry to too" said Jimmy smiling "lets see if we can get out of here"

_Jimmy got up from the bed and wiggled the door handle, he quickly realized that a door was barricaded with a chair _

"Well there goes that plan" said Jimmy "see if there is anything we can break down the door with…I'll check the closet"

_Jimmy ran over to the small closet and found nothing of use while Eric checked under the bed…he didn't finding anything useful to help them with the door but he did find something of interest. Eric pulled out a large dusty box and sat it on the bed…_

"Take a look at this" said Eric as Jimmy sat don't

_Eric opened the box and pulled a couple of newspaper clippings out_

"No way….look at this" said Eric to his brother

"Twin boys, born to Amanda and William both 16," Jimmy read out loud

_Eric looked at the birth announcement, it was nothing like the ones that he had seen in newspapers, the last names were scratched out_

"I guess she really wasn't kidding about being an actress…" said Jimmy taking out the awards and trophies

_They flipped through a lot of the information that was in the box, until they arrived at a photograph that seemed to be of them, noticing that their father's face wasn't scratched out they finally got a good look at him_

"Does he look familiar to you?" asked Jimmy

"No…I don't think so…why does he to you?" asked Eric

"I think I saw him at Belle Reve…" said Jimmy

"That can't be...he's dead...that's what she said" Eric said

"Maybe that's what she wanted us to think…." Said Jimmy

_Eric was about to respond to his brother's theory when he heard a knock on the door, quickly and quietly as possible he shoved everything back in the box and threw it under the bed_

"Boys…are you being good in there? I don't hear any noise" said Amanda in a happy voice "its time for dinner"

_Eric and Jimmy looked at each other as she opened the door and smiled at them, she led them down to her dining room. It was at that time that Eric really got to have a good look at her, he noticed scars that might have been from botched plastic surgery attempts or something worse. _

**Olsen House-That Night**

_Julie wondered around her house organizing the rooms and putting away anything that wasn't in its place, she reached her son's room and saw that Eric's belongings were still there from the previous night and that nothing seemed out of place. After getting into a fight with her husband early about the boys meeting their mother, the house was silent except for the tapping of Kyle's keyboard in his office. Noticing that it was getting late she wondered if the boys were at Eric's _

"Hi Rebecca, this is Julie are the boys there?" she asked nicely

"No…of course not…aren't they at their mother's" she asked frustrated

"Yes...I thought they would be back by now…sorry to disturb you" said Julie

_They both hung up the phone and sighted…_

**Amanda's House-That Same Night**

_After finishing their dinner and the hope of them getting out dwindling, she led the boys back to the room that they were in...locked the door and barricaded it with the chair. _

"That was a nice break…we got to see the outside world" said Jimmy

"I hope for not the last time" said Eric looking out into the darkness

"It won't be don't worry" said Jimmy

_Eric walked over the dresser and opened it, he noticed that there were two sets of pajamas in it…he threw one at his brother and walked into the bathroom to change. After changing Eric brushed his teeth and went back into the bedroom._

"Maybe we're over thinking this but….its like she have everything planned out" said Eric climbing in bed

"It would seem that way…wouldn't it?" said Jimmy as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth

"Good night" said Jimmy coming back into the room and climbing into bed

"Night" said Eric

_Eric lay in bed unable to sleep he tried to figure out a way...anyway get out of there. Suddenly he got an idea…not a intelligent one but one he hoped would work either way. He _

"Come on…we don't have much time" said Eric shaking his brother awake

_Jimmy and Eric quietly made their way to the bedroom door….forgetting that the chair was there Eric yanked on the doorknob making a lot of noise. Amanda reached the door and yanked the chair away, as soon as she opened the door she started screaming…._

"This wasn't well thought out was it?" Jimmy said

"No…not really just go!" said Eric

"Get back here you devil children!" screamed Amanda running towards the front door as Eric and Jimmy reached it

_Having no idea what to do next…and fearing for their lives Eric looked around for something anything that he could possibly use to save them. Without even time to react, Jimmy and Eric heard a single shot and they saw their mother drop to the floor and the butler putting the gun into her hands and taking away the napkin that covered it. Jimmy, Eric, and the butler ran outside as Amanda laid there dying…._

"Wait….what do you know?" screamed Eric when they got outside

"Your father is very much alive…..after you were adopted your mother convinced the doctors he was hearing screaming of people being beaten…there weren't any...it was the medication" the butler said getting into the limo

"Medication? What was it?" asked Jimmy

_Before he drove off the butler shouted the name of the medication, Jimmy knew that it was the same one that they had given him to "take care of the voices" he now knew that he wasn't crazy…his mother was because of all the things she did…he wondered how to real life her acting really was…_

"Come on!" screamed Eric

_Jimmy ran towards the car as Eric got in…somehow he had managed to get the keys without her seeing. When Jimmy got in the car Eric raced down the driveway into the darkness and made his way to anywhere that wasn't there…._

"Where are we going?" asked Jimmy panicked

"I don't know…we are just going!" said Eric


	14. Connections

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

**2 Weeks Later**

"Jimmy is busy right now…I'll have him call you back" said Julie

"That was Eric...again" she said

"Are you ever going to talk to him? Or me about what happened" she asked

"No..." Jimmy said who was working hard on his college application that was due soon

_Its not that Jimmy didn't want to talk to his brother is was that his life was getting back to normal, he was doing well at school, and looking forward to finishing high school just as soon as he got all his applications in…this one was the last one_

"I'm sorry mom, it's just that…I don't want to relive it again" he said

"I understand son...but I don't want anything happening to you" she said

"I know" Jimmy said smiling

_Jimmy returned to his application, and thought about his real father, the medication, and the voices less and less. _

_Eric tried to return to a normal life in Smallville but it couldn't be done because there never is anything normal in Smallville. Fed up and annoyed with Jimmy, his mother, school, and the world…Eric decided to do something he wouldn't do under usual circumstances…_

"Hi dad" said Eric on the phone through the glass

"I never thought I would see you again" Roger said "I am going to be gone soon"

"Yeah, well...I'm reevaluating relationships in my life" said Eric

"How is your mother? Jimmy?" he asked

"I don't want to talk about them" said Eric

"Son, sometimes life doesn't work out the way that you want it to...but you can't just shut off people that care about you…I learned that too late and I hope you don't" said Roger

"Thanks dad…" said Eric

"Your welcome son….all I've ever wanted for you was a good life and it will be once I am gone" Roger said looking at his son

"I can't forgive you dad…for what you did to mom, grandma, and me….and I never will" said Eric

"I understand that son…I really do…" said Roger

_Eric's time was almost up as he looked at his father through the glass_

"I love you son…." Roger said getting up

"I know dad…I know" said Eric hanging up the phone

_Eric made his way home and started working on his homework, he was happy that his applications for school were done...he didn't want to do them but he hoped that they would take him away from Smallville. Still on the outs with his mother but no other choice, Eric had to ask her what he needed to do_

"Mom, what do I need to do about…everyone?" Eric asked her

"Forget about it, your real family is gone and you never needed them anyway…he's brought you more heartache then anything since you've met him" said Rebecca

"I can't give up….where would I be without him" said Eric

"A lot better off…" said Rebecca looking at him

"Yeah...I would be anti-social, bitter, but maybe clinging to the hope that I had a real family out there that might want me back" said Eric "but now I know…that that image of a real family was all a picture that didn't show the truth and with Jimmy's help I want finally able to see that truth"

_Eric looked at his mother and he knew that she knew that he was serious about what he needed to do and he knew what needed to be done a long time ago._

**Belle Reeve Asylum**

_Coming up with a plan as he made his way to the asylum, Eric didn't know what Jimmy had seen and what information he had that he didn't mention. Eric reached his location in record time and then was able to really look at the building when he got out , he had to find someway to get inside…and he didn't think it was as easy as walking though the front door this time. Maybe it was because he read too many books or many he's seen to many action movies but he knew he had to be a hero for his own sake and his brothers…if he'd ever speak to him again. After taking all his focus off the building for a minute he was able to hear the sirens that were behind him, he thought that maybe getting in wouldn't be as difficult as he thought it was going to be. He grabbed the picture of his father that he had taken from his mother's house, made sure that his car was locked and walked up to the front door. _

"I know what you're doing and you aren't doing this alone" a voice from behind him said

"Go away…don't….I….need you" Eric said turning around to see his brother standing there

"I know you do…and that's why I'm here" said Jimmy

_Without time to explain Jimmy was able to almost read his brother's mind and was instantly filled in on the plan to find out information about their father. Jimmy and Eric walked into the asylum and noticed that people were running every which way trying to figure out what was going on without alarming too many people. _

"Do you know this man?" asked Eric holding up the picture for the receptionist to see

"You're about 5 minutes to late" the receptionist said "all the emergency vehicles when you came in….he hung himself"

"You've got to be kidding…this can't be serious" said Jimmy looking around

"Did you know him?" asked the receptionist as people ran by her

"Thank you for your help" said Eric quickly pulling Jimmy by the arm and leading him out

_Jimmy and Eric walked silently to their cars as Eric's phone rang in his back pocket, he reached his car and looked at his phone…as Jimmy came over_

"Who was it?" asked Jimmy

"My mother…." said Eric coldly

"What did she want?" asked Jimmy innocently

"How am I supposed to know…Jimmy I am not a psychic...jeez!" said Eric

"Fine…I don't have time for this anyway" said Jimmy turning his back on his brother

"Good…go…anytime things get difficult you run away and avoid me…good go ahead...I guess I'll see you when we are dead…which might be soon based on what's happening" said Eric

"Listen...she was my mother and my father too…" said Jimmy

"I know...but when you go home you have other parents…I don't...my father's in jail" said Eric

_Eric's phone rang again….this time he picked it up..._

"Hello" said Eric frustrated

"Eric...where are you…I've been trying to reach you…your father was put to death and they just called me" said Rebecca

_Drained of emotions Eric stood there in shock for a moment…he lost the only person he knew as a father and his real father all in one day…_

"Eric...are you there?" Rebecca asked worried

"Yeah...I'll be right home" said Eric still in shock

_He hung up the phone and looked at his brother….and started to cry_

"He's dead…my father is dead…both of them are" said Eric though the tears

"I'm sorry….I wish there was something I could do" said Jimmy

_Eric looked at him….knowing there was nothing he or anyone could do….he got into his car wiped his tears and left a confused Jimmy behind. Eric reached his home, and looked at the picture of his real father that was clipped to the visor…there were so many things that the picture didn't show and now he'll never know the truth…_

"Mom. I'm home" Eric said after walking in

"It's about time" Rebecca said frustrated

_Eric opened his time to say something…but then decided against it and went up to his room._

**Th**e O**lsen House**

"I don't know mom, sometime I wish there was something that I could do for him…but there isn't" said Jimmy to his mother later that night

"Jimmy….what can you do? Nothing…everything has been done…there is nothing connecting you anymore" Julie said looking at her son

"He's my brother….isn't that a strong enough connection?" he asked

"Sometimes it isn't…sometimes its not enough" she said

_Jimmy knew that in a couple of days…Eric would be at his father's funeral and he couldn't be there for him_

**The Funeral-A Few Days Later**

_Rebecca convinced the prison to allow her husband to get a proper private burial at the local cemetery, as the got dressed in their bedrooms Eric's thoughts weren't on his father being buried…they were on his brother and how unresolved their issues became. He didn't want to shut another person out of his life like is father did, he didn't want to end up that way...but that's the way that it seemed to becoming. The funeral was quiet and attended by Eric and Rebecca...and when it was it was all over…Rebecca left alone with her husband's tombstone _

"Thanks Dad…for avoiding the truth all these years, and being who you were…because that taught me that I never want to be like that…why couldn't you be the father I needed? Why did you have to be this way…why did you have to be a jerk?...Dad, I hope you rot in hell because that at least is what you deserve…and you never shouldn't have told me you love me…but I may have said "I know" but all I know is that if you loved me…you never…would have done what you did to me…" said Eric with all the strength he had left

_Eric took one last look at the tombstone and noticed something that was on the back…he reached around and noticed that there was an envelope taped on it. He grabbed the envelope and looked at it and then looked at the tombstone again…it was the last time that he would visit that cemetery in his life…_

**Note: Thanks for reading…and sorry for the crazy long wait…stay tuned! ~L**


	15. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own them…just a fan**

_Death had seemed to plague Eric…whenever he started to learn the truth about someone or something their death had come...he wondered if he was the problem as he drove home from another painfully dull day at school, he was happy that it was almost over but not he wasn't looking forward to anything lately and that included getting his college acceptance and possible rejection letters. Eric pulled into the driveway and saw a familiar car but he tried to push it out of his mind as well as the letter that was sitting on his bedroom floor from the cemetery. _

"Mom, I'm home…" said Eric "not that you care..." he continued under his breath

_He walked into the living room and saw his mother sitting on the couch clutching her new best friend a bottle of anything that had alcohol in it and a big white envelope with the Metropolis University logo on it. _

"Is that mine?" Eric asked approaching her

"No…its Jimmy's" said Rebecca clearly drunk

"Jimmy's? Why would his come here…did mine go to his house?" asked Eric curiously

"Nope…yours is on the table…how did she get mine?" asked Jimmy who had come into the living room

"Where did you come from?" asked Eric laughing

"Kitchen…I was getting a drink of water…I've only been here 10 minutes I was waiting for you we got our letters" said Jimmy

_Rebecca had fallen asleep and let Jimmy's envelope go and it fell onto the floor, Eric didn't even question why she was holding Jimmy's envelope…he took his and motioned Jimmy to the kitchen so that they could open them. _

"I didn't know your mother drank" said Jimmy sitting down

"Now she does…" said Eric sitting across from his brother

_Eric sighed as he started to open his envelope…first he had to get though all the fake stuff…the brochures that showed pictures of people smiling and making friends but it was clear that the pictures didn't show the hidden truths about college and he didn't want to face anymore drama…he finally reached the letter and so did Jimmy. _

"I'm in!" said Jimmy excitedly

"Me too" said Eric a little less than thrilled

"Great! We can be roommates!" said Jimmy

_Eric nodded…it was the escape he wanted but not the one that he needed…he just wanted to feel excited about something…anything. Jimmy was so excited he had to go home right way to tell his parents..._

**The Olsen House **

"Jimmy, I'm so proud of you…now you can do something meaningful with your life instead of being involved with Eric" said Kyle that night after he got home

"I want to make a difference dad but we aren't going to be away from each other we're going to school together and we are going to be together all the time" said Jimmy

"There's something not right about him...about his family…about everything that's been happening" Kyle said

"That's not his fault…you can't pick who adopts you…just because they were far from perfect doesn't make him a bad person" said Jimmy

"I don't know…I wouldn't trust him anymore" said Kyle

"Dad, he's my brother like it or not…no one is perfect and he knows that…I just wish you guys would understand" said Jimmy

_Jimmy walked to his bedroom, he felt that whenever he talked to his parent he always had to defend Eric because of everything that was going on with him, as he made his way he noticed the family pictures and saw thought about they were all a lie they didn't the truth and never will. _

**The Summers House**

_Eric fixed himself something to eat and took it to his bedroom….he sat on his bed in full view of the mysterious envelope...who knows for sure if it was for him or not..but it clearly was not just a letter it was rather lumpy. He looked at it again….for what seemed like the millionth time since he found it, he couldn't take it anymore…he had to rip the envelope open and inside he found a letter and…._

"A sailboat?" said Eric when he got Jimmy on the phone

"I'm glad you like it" said Jimmy "its a little escape for you…it was almost my escape"

"Why didn't you go?" asked Eric

"In time Eric…you'll know...but I have to go…good night" said Jimmy

"Alright…goodnight" said Eric

_Eric put the sailboat on his night stand…he didn't know the meaning or what the point was but maybe one day he would find a way to know the behind a little plastic sailboat, he read the letter which was Jimmy apologizing for the fact that he had to bury someone else…and that he would be there for him always. _

**Graduation Night-A few weeks later**

_Both Metropolis High School and Smallville High School had their graduations on the same night; Jimmy was disappointed that he couldn't be there to cheer his brother on and he was hoping that Eric somehow felt the same way that he did. It was a long time coming and Jimmy couldn't wait to start his new life in college and he hoped that the recent deaths wouldn't follow him wherever he went. They both left to their respective graduation ceremonies alone…their parents would be there soon, the ceremonies were simple and quick as all of the graduates were called…Eric's name was called and he looked out into the audience and his mother wasn't there he grabbed his diploma and went back to his seat surprised. _

"Mom, where are you!" Eric screamed as he walked in the door frustrated

_With no answer he placed his diploma down on the table and went to go look for her, he found her on the couch with a bottle in her hand. Eric shook his head as he looked at his mother's lifeless body on the couch…unable to cry or speak he took his keys that were thrown on the kitchen counter and closed the door. When he got back to his car he dialed 911 and waited for the police and the ambulance, the wait seemed like hours…when only minutes had gone by. Eric called Jimmy hoping that he would answer…the phone rang and rang but there was no answer he left him a message "Hey...It's me...I need you to call me back when you can…I need you" Just as he had hung up his phone the police and ambulance had arrive, he explained the situation to them and they went inside, it seemed to be an open and shut case she had drank herself to death. Eric had given his statement to the police before they had left so he was free; they took his mother's body out of the house, everyone had climbed into their respected cars and Eric was left alone as usual. He didn't want to go back inside and he didn't have anywhere he could stay…he was about to climb into the car when he saw a familiar one pull into the driveway much to his relief. _

"I got your message and I saw the police car and the ambulance...what's going on?" asked Jimmy when he got out of his car

"I didn't mean to take you away from graduation or anything" said Eric

"Don't worry about it…what's going on?" asked Jimmy again…deep down knowing the answer

"She's gone…my mom drank herself to death" said Eric unemotional

"What now? What are you going to do?" asked Jimmy after a moment of silence

"I don't know…I have no one now…I never had anyone" said Eric

"You'll always have me…you have to know that Eric" said Jimmy "come on…we'll go to my house for the night…you don't need to be here"

"Okay…I'll just be right back" Eric said as he made his way inside to grab a few things

"All set? Let's go" said Jimmy getting into the car

_Eric nodded and got into the passenger seat silently, maybe I should consider myself lucky…Eric thought as Jimmy pulled the car into his street, lucky until Jimmy dies to. He didn't want to think about his brother dying but his mind drifted to the sailboat on his night stand, he wished he could climbed into that boat and sailed away from everyone and everything…it would be an escape from the lies. _

**Authors Note: Thanks again for reading…and sorry again for the long wait...it continues…**


End file.
